gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Alchemy Workshop
The Alchemy workshop is the first thing you unlock in the game. You begin by collecting coins, but quickly advance to recruiting and upgrading your Artisans to automatically collect coins for you. Soon, you will be able to have them gather Alchemy Materials as well. The Alchemy Workshop is your main source of income for these materials, and where you will be able to send them to explore the wilderness and gather materials. After unlocking Eden, you will be able to send them out to explore with very little wait time. Beside upgrading, you will be able to find more Gumball Artisans in the Maze, and Sky. Signpost This appears only if you purchase the Signboard in the Shop with real money. It is one of the best ways to buy gems in the game, and can be upgraded twice for an even better deal. Furnace The furnace is the heart of the Alchemy Workshop. It generates Alchemy Materials and coins and it does so even when you are offline (for a limited duration). Those materials are used to equip your gumballs and can also be given to your Alliance in exchange for Alliance coins. On top of that, the furnace also throws out gold coins on the ground that you can pick up. Clicking on the Furnace pops up a menu where you can upgrade various aspects of the Alchemy Workshop. Enhance tab Single level upgrades Single level upgrades: * Soul-link I * Soul-link II *Potion Workshop *Artifact Workshop Enhance Furnace This increase the amount of coins that the furnace spurts out. This relates to the coins that you have to collect by hand on the screen. The coins produced this way will quickly become irrelevant compared to all the other sources of income. Field Survival Kits thumb|left|x70px|Field Survival Kit II "Field Survival Kit" and later "Field Survival Kit II" allow explorations to last longer. In other words, the higher the level for these, the less often you have to log and restart exploration to keep the rewards coming. Enhance Tab Costs Resources Also see: Alchemy Materials Summon Artifacts Artifacts are special pieces equipment that you can create, upgrade and repair in your Alchemy Workshop. You can bring them into the maze with you (one at a time) once you have unlocked the option. Doing so will damage the artifact. See Artifacts for details. Assign The Assign button at the bottom lets you assign and reassign your Artisans as you wish and without any cost. How you assign the Artisans determine how many coins and Alchemy Materials of each type the Furnace will generate passively. Don't forget '''to assign your Artisans when you find/receive/buy them! Explore The '''Explore button sends scout gumballs into Wilderness Exploration for a specific time period. Once the exploration is ongoing, your scouts will find various items and resources even if you are offline. At any time, you can click on Explore again to see the current status and remaining time of your exploration in a pop-up menu. When you click End Exploration in that pop-up, the items found are collected. Some of the items found during exploration are automatically transformed in gold coins upon return. Then, re-send them immediately start a new exploration. They help fund your game with materials and coins. ' Every 4 hour increments, there is a small chance for the Artisans to find 3 gems. At Field Survival Kit level 3 (2hr duration) the Artisans begin to find 3 gems during exploration. Some items converted to coins are: Potion Workshop Once unlocked in early in the game, the Potion Workshop will allow you to brew potions by spending gold coins (in game currency) and stockpile them. Once you own the Pharmacist Gumball, the brewing cost will be reduced. Each time you enter a maze (with few exceptions like Trials), you can bring one potion with you for use into the maze. The potion should be consumed when you are in the maze since you can not bring it back out when you exit the maze. Each type of potion requires that you find the formula for it before you can see it and brew it in the workshop. Those formulas are mostly found in the ''Stage runs of the various Mazes of the game. Additionally, a few formulas can be given by other means like rewards form the World Tree. Occasionally, you can also receive instance of potions from a few Alliance Missions or randomly from Wilderness Exploration. Normally, you can only find potions for which you already have the formula. See Potions for the list and pricing of the different potions available in the game. Warehouse The warehouse or '''Material Warehouse is a place where you can see most of your resources; you cannot perform any actions here, save for the Potions tab, where you can tap-and-hold any potion item listed to see its properties but also you will find a big __Sell__ button below. Clicking on it will give you the opportunity to sell one or all potions of the given type getting some amount of coins. Note that some resources like Gumball pearls and robots are not displayed here and that other resources, while displayed here, can be seen in a more convenient way in other locations of the game. Special * Material Warehouse - shows your current Items: Ingredients, Alchemy Material, Gumball Fragments, Other Goods, Celestial Goods, Potions. Max storage of any single stack: 65535 Also see * Shops and Prices Category:Game Areas